Guess-It, The Word Guessing Game: Season 1: Episode1
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: A word guessing game where people have a chance of winning 200,000, Hosted by Helen Parr


Announcer: Live, from Studio 7, It's Guess It, The Word Guessing Game

(Crowd Cheers)

Announcer: Now, here's your host: Helen Parr

(Helen comes down)

Announcer: And, here she is now

Helen: Thank you for that intro, welcome to Guess It, today our two contestants are going to battle it out for $200,000, Alright are our contestants, Kevin and John

(Crowd Cheers)

Helen: Alright Kevin, please introduce yourself to everyone

Kevin: Hello my name is Kevin, I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, I'm a firefighter and I have a wonderful wife with 2 kids

Helen: Okay, John, please introduce yourself

John: Hello my name is John, I'm from Orlando, Florida, I'm a video game designer and I have a beautiful wife with 4 kids

Helen: Okay, now we are going to start the game with our first category, Movies, we are doing best 2 out of 3, meaning you have to get 2 words out of the 3 correct, first person to do that is getting $1,000, Alright, everybody's attention on the big board, Ready

Kevin & John: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _ R_ _ S_ I_ _ _ A_ _K

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: JURRASIC PARK

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, John: 0, Next One

D_ _ D_ _ OL

(John buzzed in)

Helen: John

John: DEADPOOL

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, John: 1, Final One

_ _ E _ _ _ R_ _ I_ _ E_

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: THE INCREDIBLES

Helen: You got it! Kevin wins the round 2 to 1 and the $1,000, the last answer, is good a great movie, Anyway when we come right back we are going to double it to $2,000, Stay Tuned

(Cuts to Commercial)

Helen: Alright, welcome back to the Show, the scores, Kevin is in the lead with $1,000, while John sadly has zero dollars, don't worry John that can all change with this next best 2 out of 3 round worth $2,000, the category for this round is Mammals, Alright, everybody's attention to the big board, Ready,

Kevin & John: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _ I_ _ C_ R_S

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: RHINOCEROS

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, John: 0, Next One

_ _ E_

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: DEER

You got it! Kevin wins the round 2 to 0 and the $2,000, making his score now $3,000, When we come right back we are going to triple it to $3,000, Stay Tuned

(Cuts to Commercial)

Helen: Alright, welcome back to the Show, the scores, Kevin is in the lead with $3,000, while John sadly still has zero dollars, don't worry John that all can change with our final 2 out of 3 round worth $3,000, the category for our final round is Resturants, Alright, everybody's attention to the big board, Ready,

Kevin & John: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _D _ _B_ I_

(John buzzed in)

Helen: John

John: RED ROBIN

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 0, John: 1, Next One

_ _ R_ _R _IN_

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: BURGER KING

Helen: You got it! Score, Kevin: 1, John: 1, Final One

_ _N_ _ E_ _ R_ _ S

(John buzzed in)

Helen: John

John: PANDA EXPRESS

Helen: You got it! John wins the round 2 to 1 and the $3,000, Alright our contestants are both tied with $3,000, Meaning, for our Tie-Word

(Crowd Cheers)

Helen: We will only give out 1 word from our category, the category is kitchen appliances, the person who gets is getting $4,000 And going on to the Super-Guess It For $200,000, alright, everybody's attention on the big board, Ready,

Kevin and John: Ready

Helen: Alright, here we go

_ _ E _ D_ _

(Kevin buzzed in)

Helen: Kevin

Kevin: BLENDER

Helen: You got it! Congratulations Kevin, you have $7,000 And going to Super- Guess It for $200,000, Sorry to you John, you played a great game and you are going home with $3,000

John: Thank you, it was a pleasure to be on

Helen: When we come right back Kevin is going to play Super-Guess It for $200,000, Stay Tuned

(Cuts to Commercial)

Helen: Alright, welcome back to the Show, Kevin won today's game and now is playing Super-Guess It For $200,000

(Crowd Cheers)

Helen: Okay Kevin, here are the rules, you will have a minute to get 6 six words right, 1 word right is $5,000/2 words right is $10,000/3 words right is $20,000/4 words right is $50,000/5 words right is $90,000/6 words right is $200,000, Now the category is cities, when you guess the first word the timer will start, Ready,

Kevin: Ready

Helen: Alright, put 60 seconds on the clock, your time starts now after you guess the first city

_ E_ _T_ E

Kevin: SEATTLE

Helen: Yes, Next

(48)

_ A _ _ A _

Kevin: DALLAS

Helen: Yes, Next

(32)

_ _ S V_ _ G_ _

Kevin: LAS VEGAS

Helen: Yes, Next

(18)

_ _ N _ _ R

Kevin: DENVER

Helen: Yes, Next

(3)

(2)

(1)

Helen: Okay, you got 4 of the 6 correct, making you win $50,000, making your total $57,000

Kevin: Alright, not that bad

Helen: Well, that is all the time we have for you, we will have an another contestant facing Kevin in the next episode, Good-Bye , Everyone

Well that is it for Guess-It, The Word Guessing Game Episode 1: Season 1, please write a review to tell me how it all went please, Thank you :)


End file.
